


【冬盾】Yesterday Once More

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 平行空间, 末世AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 末世AU，平行空间。所谓的【主要角色死亡】是薛定谔的死亡。





	1. 【0】

　　就差一点了，他想。  
　　他努力朝Bucky伸出手，从肩膀到上臂到手肘到手掌到指尖，拉长一切一切能拉长的部分，向眼前的Bucky伸出手。  
　　抓住我啊！  
　　求你。


	2. 【A】

　　“嗨！”  
　　听到招呼而本能抬头的Steve被一个吻逮了个正着，他来不及闭上眼睛，所以可以看见那个‘使坏’的家伙一边吻他一边调皮的眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“Bucky！”Steve吞下了这个甜蜜的问候，他想要做出点责怪的神色，但他其实是笑着的。Bucky转身把后备箱的那些花木搬进店里， Steve收起他的画架，卷起袖子过去帮忙。  
　　阳光和暖，店里只有几个客人，他们都是常客，有属于自己的位置，也熟悉这家花店兼咖啡店的两位主人。当他们亲吻的时候，所有人微笑以待，他们和他俩友好的打招呼，有些人甚至会在离开前买走一两枝花。  
　　当Steve泡咖啡的时候，Bucky紧挨着他，用他的手肘碰碰Steve裸露在外的皮肤。当Bucky去给那些刚搬进来的花浇水的时候，Steve会看他几眼，然后在自己的素描本上涂几笔。不过Bucky用花洒打扰Steve工作可不是个好主意，因为Steve会毫不客气的反击，甩着他沾湿了的金发，逼迫Bucky当众喝一杯他最新实验的咖啡，那通常都非常糟糕，因为他会把它搞得很苦，就好像故意给Bucky一个吻他的机会一样。  
　　他们之间安静美好，一切都轻缓如风。  
　　  
　　一个穿风衣的男人在远处看着他俩，看着美好的Steve 和Bucky在目光相触时，眼里的满足与笑意，随后一转身走进无尽的黑巷子里。  
　　


	3. 【1】

　　当末日真正来临的时候，人类才意识到自己的彷徨无依。  
　　政府，军队，宗教，法律，道德，一切原本用以约束和纠正的东西悍然崩塌，人类从原本的克制冷静到全然回归本性的放纵，也只经历了短短的一年不到。  
　　科学家们说：我们没有办法避开这场行星间的撞击。  
　　统治者们说：请我的人民相信我。  
　　宗教领袖站在高楼上呼唤各自的神垂以福泽。  
　　而那些暴徒在火光中看起来摇摇欲坠，他们说：管他的，这个世界已经不能更糟了！  
　　  
　　哭泣，哀求，悲观，破坏，放纵，宣泄，绝望。  
　　这颗蓝色的星球终于要死了，而他的主宰者却依旧像孩童一样任性。  
　　  
　　Steve Rogers和James Barnes在属于他们的那张长沙发上相依相偎，电视机闪烁的光映在他们脸上，他们把门窗都锁死了，还进行了必要的加固。猎枪就放在他们的脚边。  
　　他们动了动，找到了更舒适的位置，然后将要沉沉睡去。  
　　“真是一堆狗屎。”Bucky这么说，而Steve凑过去亲了亲他的眼睛。  
　　


	4. 【B】

　　“呃……”Steve确定有人摸了他的屁股，他转过身的时候看到个棕色头发的青年就站在他身后，在他把目光投向他的时候，对方维持着插耳机的姿势向他歪了歪头。  
　　Steve意有所指地瞪了他一眼。  
　　棕发青年不明所以地耸了耸肩。  
　　于是Steve只得转过身去，捏紧他的手提包。  
　　在到达下一车站的时候，Steve感觉自己的屁股又被摸了一把，他略略迟疑地转过身，不出所料，那个棕发青年还是站在他身后，他觉得对方更靠近了点，因为他能听到音乐声从对方的耳机里传出来，Steve做了个“你干嘛？”的眼神，对方看了他一眼，居然无辜地皱起了眉。鉴于对方是同性，Steve觉得这个时候大喊大叫起来实在有点奇怪，他脸颊发热，地铁外的阳光正烫烫地照在他脖子上。Steve准备离他远一些，可他刚向左挪动一步，就被拥挤的人群挤得又退了回来，他甚至撞进了那个棕发青年的怀里。他听到轻笑声，抬头就看见那个混蛋正笑眯眯地看着他，他抿着嘴，一副被逗乐了的表情。Steve花了一点力气就挣脱了他的怀抱，对方不解地抬了下眉毛似乎要说什么，可他最终没有，低下头继续坐他的地铁。  
　　Steve觉得有些憋屈，他咬了咬牙根，可除了尽力紧贴他身边的那根金属扶杆他也没有其他办法，对方耳机里的音乐声似乎总会飘到他耳朵里，Steve又梗着脖子盯了他一会儿，看他柔软的头发随着地铁的前进轻晃，他的衬衫白得刺眼，肩上背着红色的包脚上踩着球鞋，看起来也只是个普通的大学生罢了。  
　　也许真的是个误会，毕竟车里真的很挤。  
　　Steve这么想着准备收回目光，可偏偏在最后一眼对方猛然抬起了头，他们的目光再次撞到了一起。  
　　棕色头发的家伙眯了眯眼，他从鼻子里发出小小的气声，他有着一张年轻帅气的脸庞，无论什么表情总会透出点坏坏的嚣张意味，他扬了扬下巴，嘴型故意弯成一个了然的“O”，那简直要把Steve气坏了，他一甩头，再次背过身去。  
　　下一个颠簸，他就又感到自己的屁股被捏了，这回绝对是恶意满满的一下。  
　　所以当Steve猛的回身揍了那棕发家伙下巴一拳的时候，他想，他绝对已经有了足够充足的理由了！人群自发退后着，空出位置，看着捂着自己下巴爆出一声粗口的棕发青年和在他几步之遥怒目而视的金发青年。  
　　“该死的，你干什么？”  
　　“你……你……”Steve气得胸脯起伏。  
　　“你什么你？”  
　　“你摸我屁股！”  
　　人群发出完全不算小声的骚动，特别是有几个太明显的笑声从里面显露出来。Steve完全气红了脸，他把拳头捏得紧紧的，当他感觉到有人举起手机的时候，他觉得自己呼吸都要全部堵死在胸腔里了。  
　　“你他妈的在开玩笑吧！”对方发出嗤之以鼻的哼声，摸了摸还在酸痛的下巴，“一直莫名其妙看着我的人不是你吗？”  
　　Steve的眼睛不能瞪得更大了！他踏前一步几乎就要揪上对方的领子。这个时候，一个穿长风衣的男人挡住了他的手，太奇怪了，明明是夏季，他却把自己包的严严实实的，甚至还戴着一顶滑稽的帽子。  
　　“我看见是那个家伙摸的你。”他的声音嗡嗡的埋在领子后面，几乎要让人听不清，Steve顺着他的手看过去，他看见一个男人惊恐地缩了缩肩，Steve模糊地记得那个家伙好像原本站在他身侧，他无意识地“啊”了一声，而这个时候提示音响起，地铁缓缓地停了下来，那个家伙在开门的一刹那像只兔子似的蹿了出去。  
　　人群不约而同的发出响亮的一声“哦”。  
　　Steve惊呆了，接着那个被他揍了一拳的家伙把胳膊夹到了他的脖子上。  
　　“我想我们需要谈一谈。”他听到对方的声音就响起在耳边。  
　　  
　　没人注意到那个穿风衣的家伙随着人群默默地走出了地铁站。  
　　


	5. 【2】

　　他们把那艘宇宙飞船命名为“诺亚方舟”。  
　　这很讽刺，因为他们还为了应和这个名字而造了一台超级电脑——The God。  
　　每个人，每个还妄图活下去的人可以去附近的检验站根据指纹领取一张船票，上面会显示你是否有登船资格。  
　　绿色标签，你可能可以活下去；红色，你大概真的会死。  
　　这个世界上已经没有所谓的国家，当一切都崩溃的时候，原本那些光鲜亮丽的上层建筑就变得一钱不值，最后还保有话语权的是那些握有武器的人类，他们互相残杀了一部分，最终由头脑睿智的家伙决定了“方舟”计划。  
　　自然选择，达尔文的理论，自然界总会选择到底该留下谁，无论这个过程是温柔还是粗暴。  
　　没人有足够的时间去探究那台超级电脑的运作原理到底是什么，反抗永远在发生，现在简单多了，几颗子弹就可以解决，不行的话我们还有原子弹，甚至……核武器？  
　　这毕竟是世界末日不是吗？  
　　人们开始习惯，人们开始麻木，人们其实一直都这样。  
　　他们排着队，一个挨着一个的走进垂着布帘的小隔间，按下自己的指纹，拿到属于自己的那张船票。  
　　Bucky在Steve进去前亲吻了对方的额头。  
　　“那就只是一个备选方案，你知道的吧？”Bucky问他。  
　　“当然。”Steve冲他笑了笑，“重要的不是未来，是现在。”  
　　  
 **重要的永远是现在经历的每一分每一秒。**  
　　每个时刻那个你想陪伴而他也正陪伴着你的人。  
　　


	6. 【C】

　　“你……呼……你知道的吧……”Bucky急促地喘息着，狭小的隔间让他稍有大动作就会撞得隔板放出声响，“我想这么干很久了。”  
　　当他凶狠地在对方的脖子上吮吸出第一个吻痕的时候他喊出他的名字：“Steve。”  
　　Bucky说：“看着我。”  
　　那个在他怀抱里的人照做了，虽然他正双手抵在厕所墙壁上，在翻下的马桶盖上跪着，撅着他漂亮的，完美的，该死的屁股。但他回过了头。  
　　Steve用他潮湿的蓝眼睛看过来，情欲和纯真居然被搅合到了一起。  
　　“喊我的名字。”他颤抖着，在对方温暖的身躯上磨蹭自己。  
　　“Bucky。”  
　　他吻上他，这个世界只有这一件事情是他想做的了。  
　　哦不对，一会儿他还得操他，让他们两个都快乐，烧干脑浆，把所有的力气都从彼此的躯干里一滴不剩地操出去。  
　　这个小隔间成了他们的小世界，少年人的情欲总带着一种歇斯底里的不顾一切。  
　　  
　　那个穿风衣的男人在粘腻的亲吻声和衣料肢体纠缠的声音中从隔壁的厕所间走出去，他忍不住笑了笑，感觉到一直堵在心口的什么东西变得轻了些。他眼眶酸涩，打开水龙头洗手的时候，听到有人发出压抑的啜泣。  
　　他关上水龙，轻轻地打开门，把这个世界还给他们。  
　　


	7. 【3】

　　“你是什么？”站在出口处的Steve刚看到Bucky冒出个头就忍不住出声询问他，他的伴侣把手插在他的裤袋里，以一种Steve此刻无法忍受的缓慢速度向他走过来，但同时他也没法让自己挪动脚步去接近Bucky，他就只是站在那里，后背冒汗，喉咙发紧，心脏跳得随时可以从嘴巴里蹦出来。  
　　这真的蠢透了，他们关于这个问题已经假设过了很多场景，可是当这一刻真的来临的时候，你会发现任何心理准备都是虚假可笑的，Steve站在那里，末世的尘埃让空气变得糟糕不堪，随时会响起的爆炸声就在自己身边忽远忽近地滚过地面，穿过Steve身边的人都低着头，有人在远处发出哀嚎或者怒吼，然后就是一声枪响，之后就什么都没有了。  
　　Steve的眼皮跳了下。  
　　Bucky站到了他的面前，他的手温暖有力坚定地握住了他。  
　　“不管到底是什么，我们都会一直在一起的。”  
　　“……是，是的。”Steve吞了口唾沫，“要么一起走，要么一起留下来。”  
　　“谁也不能丢下谁。”  
　　Bucky把Steve的船票拿在手里，Steve拿着Bucky的。  
　　“哦老天，我觉得我有点儿娘，我他妈的紧张死了，简直想尖叫。”Bucky说，用他一贯的嬉闹的语气，但Steve能听出里面藏了多少不安。  
　　他们都死死地攥着对方的手，满手是黏腻的汗液。  
　　Steve慢慢挪开自己的手指，他看到了绿色的标示符。同一时刻，他被紧紧地拉进一个怀抱里。  
　　“上帝！感谢上帝，或者任何什么！”他听到Bucky喊着，他的头狠狠地埋进Steve的肩膀，Steve也回拥了他，紧紧地几乎要把Bucky嵌进自己的怀里。他们的心脏隔着骨骼血液肌肉皮肤互相敲击。  
　　人类其实是如此地贪恋能够活下去。  
　　Steve知道他们一定都哭了，这一点儿也不丢人。  
　　  
　　在距离他们三个城市的地下，“诺亚方舟”最后一项测试结束，蓝色的冷光照耀着整个指挥舱。  
　　在距离他们整整一个国度的实验室里，Erskine博士刚刚完成了他此生最伟大的发明。  
　　在距离他们遥远的外太空，一颗小行星划破宇宙，正等着撞击地球。  
　　在这里，Steve Rogers和James Barnes则相信，他们会永远在一起。  
　　


	8. 【-2】

　　当看清自己到底在哪里的时候，穿风衣的男人愣了下，他迟疑了下，手拂过身侧凹凸不平的墙砖，一步一步朝着远处光亮的出口走去。  
　　他踩在有些潮湿的地面上，嗅到铁锈垃圾和灰尘的味道，一滴水从老旧的管道上滴落下来沾上他的脖子，他停顿了下，看到一只鸟在依旧湛蓝的天空飞过。这个时候声音才一点一点的浸透进耳朵，他听到风呼呼吹过耳朵的声音，听到自己低沉的呼吸，听到汽车压过马路的喇叭声，听到散落在四处细碎的人语。他在巷口的明暗交界处停下脚步，整个人依旧藏身在阴影中。  
　　远处是两个少年，他们一起坐在马路牙子上，膝盖靠在一起，互相察看着对方的伤口。  
　　金头发的少年膝盖和胳膊肘都擦伤了，他的白衬衫脏兮兮地挂在他瘦弱的躯干上，他左腿的裤腿沾湿了，而右腿的裤脚划破了，他坐在那里，脏兮兮的脸和脏兮兮的头发，然后扭过脖子让他的同伴检查他的后脑勺。他的同伴，那个和他差不多大的少年龇牙咧嘴的掰着对方的脖子，他卷卷的棕色头发下，有一对灵活的眼睛，他嘴角肿着，同样搞得一身狼狈，但看起来总比他的同伴要好些，因为显然他还有说笑的力气，他做了个鬼脸，把他原本看起来气哼哼的同伴逗乐了。金色头发的小男孩从兜里掏出皱巴巴的创可贴要给对方贴上，可他只有那一个，他撕开它，动作强势而坚决地按在了对方的嘴角。棕色头发的男孩妥协了，他搂过同伴的肩膀，把他的脸颊贴上蹭着对方，像一只撒娇的小动物。阳光跳跃在他们肩膀上，他们稚嫩的声音散在风里，吹到穿风衣的男人那儿只有一些模糊的尾音。  
　　  
　　“B……”他动了动嘴，声音苍老沙哑，猛然而至的气喘让他几乎跌倒，他撑着墙咳了会儿，一个人站在黑暗的角落里，一边咳一边贪婪地注视着远处那个充满阳光的地方。  
　　他好久之后才喘匀呼吸，他背过身去，再一次踩着步子离开。  
　　


	9. 【4】

　　他们听从广播登上了前往宇宙飞船的运输车。车上已经有两位妇女，一位健壮的男人，一位靠着车窗的老人，跟在Bucky和Steve身后上车的是一对母子，女儿穿着一身在这个时候看来简直崭新得意外的小红裙，她可能才六七岁，紧紧地抓着她母亲的手，在她们身后跟着一个男人，面容憔悴，胡子拉碴，他的手里握着一杆双筒猎枪，他跟在这对母子后面几步远的距离，一直没有说话，只有在小女孩爬上运输车的时候托了她一把。  
　　那是他们的父亲，Steve知道，他没法把眼睛从这对将要破碎的家庭身上移开，而Bucky搂着他，用一半的身体承载着他，他们一起面对这个。运输车的动力装置嗡嗡嗡地响着，小女孩转头看着她的父亲，他黑色的卷发垂下来遮着他瘦削的脸颊。那个男人笑了下，在抚摸自己家人前，在裤脚上擦了擦自己的手。  
　　“我下个月会去看你的，在那之前，照顾好你妈妈好吗？”  
　　Steve听到邻座的一个女人小声地哭了起来，压抑的声音回荡在车厢里。此刻，Steve默默地庆幸自己和Bucky都只是平凡的普通人，他们没有能力改变这一切，也不需要为无法改变这一切而难过。船票是指纹识别模式，这意味着你也不需要在‘是不是要把机会让给别人’这个道德责问上拷问自己，也许那台超级电脑真的包含了人类最大的智慧，他强硬冷漠，不给你多余的选择，在他面前，你只能全然的相信，绝对的服从。  
　　这的确是一个“上帝”，只依赖冰冷的逻辑计算最优抉择，剥离掉所有的人性，把所有可能的美好与可能的罪恶都剔除得干干干净。  
　　一名拿着名单的士兵过来清点了人数，他挥了挥手，疲惫无奈挤满了他的面容。运输车发出低沉的震动，男人保持微笑，一点点松开自己的手。  
　　那枚子弹就在这个时候洞穿了士兵的脑袋，让黏腻腥臭的血溅满了车厢的每个角落。  
　　人类其实是残次品，因为残缺才会花费所有力气去求生。他们一直是这颗星球上最寡廉薄耻的生物，抢占资源，吞噬物种，破坏规律，再得意洋洋地寻找借口。  
　　开枪的是那些被留下的人群，他们集结起来，把枪口对准自己的同类。  
　　为什么你们可以就这样的离开？  
　　为什么是我被留下来？  
　　我不想死。我不想死。我不想死。我不想死。我不想死。  
　　我也想活下去啊！  
　　 _ **如果找不到责怪的东西，那我怎么办？**_  
　　枪声一下接着一下的响起来，这是末世派对里的圆舞曲。  
　　  
　　在那个父亲回身反击的时候，Steve一步冲过去把小女孩拉到了身边，Bucky快速地接手，把这对母女推到车厢的最深处。那名父亲大声地喊着，在枪声起落的间隙里，催促着驾驶员快速地开动运输车，车身颠簸了下，一枚子弹几乎擦着Bucky的脸颊飞过去，他们惊恐地回头，发现驾驶员已经死在了车座上。  
　　“该死。”Bucky骂了一声，在他有所动作前那名车上的男人跳了下来，他躲避着子弹冲到了驾驶室，把那具还在冒血的尸体推出去。他转动着钥匙，车身开始颤动。  
　　一个被点燃的酒精片在离他们几指远的地方爆炸了。  
　　“动力不足！”那个男人大声地喊，声音嘶哑，“他们打中了什么但我不知道！”  
　　那些屠杀者骑着机车呼啸而来，他们中的一部分越过他们，去追赶前面已经出发的运输车，人们的哭喊此起彼伏，一辆车被打中轮胎疯狂地撞向另一辆，火光乍然而起，涌起的浓烟里裹杂着汽油橡胶和烧焦的肉体的味道。  
　　那名父亲把整个身体都堵在车厢口，他怒瞪着在他们周围叫嚣的暴徒，他的左腿中弹了，血流了一地，但他依然站的笔直。  
　　“得，得有人推下车。”在驾驶室的男人喊，Steve飞快地看了眼车厢，老人，妇女，孩子都惊惧地望着他，那个老人尝试着站起来，但Steve抬手制止了他。  
　　“别出去。保护好自己。”Steve深呼吸了下，“互相抱紧，紧贴车壁，不要随便站起来。”  
　　他努力让自己的声音不要太慌乱，随即他跳下了车，当他的手接触到车沿的时候，另一只手紧挨着他，他扭头，看到Bucky冲他扬起笑容。  
　　“嘿，你可别丢下我。”他的语气里透着无奈与宠溺，就像小时候他们在一起的时候，在他发现Steve因为那些小别扭小倔强而做了什么傻事的那些时候，Bucky总会用这种语气说他，“我们说好了无论怎样不可以分开的。”  
　　Steve冲他点点头，他们一起用力推动那辆运输车，他们踏在干燥的土地上，每一口吸入肺部的空气都饱含硝烟，车子缓缓向前推动着，越来越快，车轮摩擦地面扬起刺鼻的焦臭味，Bucky发出呼声，他松开一只手拉扯着Steve的肩膀强硬地让他先爬上去。  
　　“快点。”他催促他，“然后拉我上去。”  
　　没有谁可以把我们分开。  
　　Steve在站稳的第一时间转身伸出了手，他抓住他了——  
　　子弹没入肉体的声音钝重清晰，Steve愣了下，接着他听到小女孩凄厉的尖叫，抬眼看到他父亲的脑袋像颗西瓜一样爆炸开来，血液碎骨混着脑浆溅到Steve和Bucky相握的那只手上。  
　　Steve颤抖起来。  
　　“Bucky！”他开始喊，一只手扒着车厢一只手死命扯着Bucky往上拉，“快点上来。”  
　　车发出隆隆的响声，而在不远处有人再次举起了枪。  
　　下一个瞬间，Bucky趔趄了下，他可能被打中了可能没有，整个世界喧闹如潮，他们对视了一眼，彼此都看到了对方惊慌失措的模样。  
　　  
　　他们的手在那个时刻松开了。  
　　


	10. 【0】

　　就差一点了，Steve想。  
　　Steve努力朝Bucky伸出手，从肩膀到上臂到手肘到手掌到指尖，拉长一切一切能拉长的部分，向眼前的Bucky伸出手。  
　 **抓住我啊！**  
　　求你。  
　　  
　　Bucky看起来那么远。  
　　


	11. 【D】

　　Steve跟着Bucky随着人流一起往前走，他的鼻尖都是汗，那件特制的T恤黏黏地吸在他身上，快走他几步的Bucky侧脸戏谑地瞟了他一眼，他们从一个清浅的咧嘴扩大成忍俊不禁的笑意。  
　　“哦。”Steve忍不住感叹着，也忍不住去触摸自己的恋人，“哦！”  
　　他们一起参加纽约的同性恋大游行，为了庆祝新通过的法案，现在合法结婚的同性恋人士和其他已婚的美国人一样享有平等的权利。Sam跑来兴高采烈地鼓动他们，把彩虹衫，彩虹帽，还有那条长长的横幅撒到他们身上。Bucky懒洋洋地从沙发上坐起来，把那些东西从自己身上扒拉下去，他靠在Steve的肩头，开了一罐啤酒。  
　　 _我们都爱你本来的样子。_  
　　现在这条横幅被Sam和Rumlow扛着，他们走在队伍的最前端，Bucky时不时挥舞下自己手里的彩虹小旗，他不断地说这个太傻了，但是Steve知道他很高兴，也非常乐意干这个。  
　　“虽然Sam的提议我当时不允许，但其实我们可以回家试试。”看着前方游行欢呼的男孩们，Bucky抖了抖眉毛，“你知道，就是不穿上衣但戴着彩红领带那个。”  
　　Steve咬了下嘴唇，用肩膀不轻不重地撞了Bucky一下，他扬起一个满是回击意味的神色：“那你会穿那套毛绒绒的彩虹熊外套吗？”  
　　“God，现在可是夏天！”Bucky凑上去惩罚性地咬了他脸颊一下，他们听到一两声喝彩的口，接着有其他人在他们身边开始亲吻，就像是推开一阵暖风，人们和自己的伴侣相拥在一起，无论是同性还是来表示支持的异性，他们亲吻着对方的额头，眼角，酒窝，手指，热闹的音乐盘旋在上空，五彩斑斓的世界和爱人眼中的神彩。  
　　“哦。”Steve又说。  
　　“哦……”Bucky就着Steve张开的嘴巴吻了上去，托住他的后脑勺，同时感觉到自己的背被紧抱。  
　　他们听到了更响亮的欢呼声，包括汽车鸣笛和热烈的掌声，他们在亲吻中回过神来，远处的移动屏幕上出现他们两个茫然微红的脸。  
　　“什么鬼……”Bucky嘀咕了一下，而Steve把脸藏在他身后，躲避着不知道在哪里的镜头，露出特别特别傻气的笑容。  
　　  
　　“帅哥，要来加入吗？”  
　　穿风衣的男人接过小个子男人随手递上来的彩虹旗，他笑着摇了摇头，把旗子插在胸前的口袋里，随后沉默遥望着屏幕上亲昵相视的两个人。  
　　


	12. 【5】

　　“你确定要这么做吗？”在合上启动舱前，Erskine博士担忧地望着面前金发的男人。  
　　“确定。”他坚定地点了点头，一些淡金色的碎发凌乱地垂落在他额头，他眼窝深陷，看起来疲惫憔悴。  
　　“你毕竟不是一只仓鼠。” Erskine博士拍了拍他的手臂，把稳定剂打入他的身体，“你已经试了两次了，可能我们没有足够的动力帮你越过去。”  
　　“可以的。”他闭上眼睛艰难地吞咽了下，“有人在等我。”  
　　Erskine关上了舱盖，室内的计时屏开始倒数。  
　　“找到那扇门。” Erskine看着他最后一位实验者轻轻地说，“记得回来。”  
　　Erskine按下了启动钮，启动舱剧烈地震动着，随后他看着那具年轻的身躯在一瞬间消失了。  
　　Erskine博士一下瞪大了眼睛发出小小的吸气声，同时，他头顶的灯剧烈地闪烁了一下，随即爆裂开来。  
　　  
　　  
　　剩余的人类找到了一个勉强可以落脚的星球，他们在燃料耗尽前着陆了。这里有着类似地球的生存环境，它荒凉原始，但可以让人活下去。它的出现像是一个不期而至的奇迹，后来多情的诗人把它在仪表盘上闪烁的时刻，描绘成“神明同情人类而留下的眼泪”。  
　　没有人有勇气谈及他们失去了多少，所以假装美好也不失为一种坚强的表现。  
　　但Steve知道，自己最重要的一部分被永远留在了那颗毁灭的星球上。  
　　他看着Bucky被留在了后面，在他准备跳下车的时候，一枚炸弹掀翻了他们的运输车，他昏了过去，再醒来的时候，他盯着白色的天花板发愣，那对母女坐在他身边，给他递来一杯水。  
　　他身之外，宇宙星辰，再也没有他的Bucky了。  
　　  
　　在签那张声明书之前，Erskine博士决定再给这个年轻人一次考虑的机会。  
　　“我造了这台机器，他可以带你进行时空穿梭，设计中应该是可以定点定时的任意旅行，但现在我没法做到这个，我只能说这台机器成功的送走过几只仓鼠，但我不知道他们最后到底去了哪里，可能是被打碎了或者……迷失在时空缝隙里。”  
　　“你是第三批实验者，我想告诉你，之前一共有过八名志愿者，他们有些后来放弃了，有些没法成功启动这台机器，而有一个人，再也没有回来。”  
　　“我需要你帮我确定这台机器的稳定性，我找到了捕捉时间轨迹的方法，你能想象吗？那很神奇，就好像每个人都是一个运动的点，生命轨迹是一条有始有终的线，我们彼此运行交错塞满整个时空，我可以确定一个坐标点，但我不知道那个坐标点具体代表什么，他总是出错，上次我计划把人送到五分钟前我的实验室，但最后他出现在了一个小时前的军事基地。”  
　　“时间，比我们想象的要复杂得多，先生。”  
　　“我没法跟你保证什么，虽然这个项目是政府资助的，你知道，那帮刚成立的家伙们，他们对这个有兴趣，但是这些都只在暗处进行，如果你发生了什么意外，我什么都不能补偿你，或者……你的家人。”  
　　“我不希望你是被哄骗或者有什么期待才来参加这项计划，你要知道……”  
　　说到这里，Erskine博士停顿了下，他的目光从眼镜片后面直直地射向面前的男人，“我可能永远不能带你去你想去的地方。”  
　　“现在，你确定你还要签字嘛？”  
　　“是的，先生。”  
　　“好的，最后确定你的名字。”  
　　“Steve Rogers。”  
　　  
　　当Erskine博士把那盏灯重新点亮的时候，他发现Steve已经出现在启动舱里，毫无疑问他成功了，博士用他最快的速度打开舱门，现在舱内满是淡蓝色的液体，Steve从里面坐起来大口大口地喘息着，他肌肉抽搐，瞳孔收缩，在那一瞬间，他似乎没有意识到自己已经回来了。他像是个刚刚获救的溺水者，手指嵌进金属前盖，他重重地吸了好几口气，目光才聚焦到Erskine博士脸上。  
　　“你怎么样？”  
　　“我离开了多久？”  
　　“不足两分钟。”  
　　“我感觉过了起码一个小时。”  
　　“你去了哪里？”  
　　“……另一个……咳咳……时空。”  
　　


	13. 【E】

　　James有些烦躁地曲了曲腿，他打量着这间小小的拘留室，在半个小时前，这里关着他和另一个块头是他两个大的家伙。他们简单的聊了几句，打了个招呼。  
　　打招呼的意思是James 最终把他揍趴在地上，把他那肥硕的脑袋硬挤进那狭窄的铁栏杆里，然后狠狠地揣着他的屁股，让他杀猪般的嚎叫传遍整个拘留所。  
　　闻讯赶来的警员们把那个倒霉鬼架了出去，而James挨了几棍子，又被一个人丢在了拘留室里。  
　　他颇为嘲弄地咂了咂嘴，吐掉嘴里的血沫。他的下巴上有着缺乏修剪的冒尖胡茬，半长的头发扎了个小辫垂在脑后，他穿着白汗衫和破旧的牛仔裤，左手上还缠着白色绷带，他有些烦躁地把刚才沾到的血擦在了墙壁上，上臂的肌肉随着他的动作拱起滑动。  
　　吱嘎一声，门打开又关上。  
　　“你该给门轴上点油，太吵。”James放松着双肩仰靠在墙壁上，他岔开着腿，微微抖动着膝盖，他转动着眼珠打量着刚进门的警员，现在是深夜，他看起来却毫无倦容，身上的警服熨帖得一丝不苟并且扣紧了James目之所及的每一颗扣子。这位警员意外白皙的皮肤袒露在衣物遮盖不到的地方，他还有一对漂亮的蓝眼睛和一头像是被阳光浸过的金发。哦这个比喻真他妈的搞笑，James被自己的想法逗笑了，他抿了抿嘴，发现对方正一眨不眨地打量着自己。  
　　椅子被他从房间的一角缓慢地拖到了拘留室外，James不确定那刺耳的摩擦声是不是他故意的。  
　　“名字。”金发的警员拿起手中的文件，他端端正正地坐着。  
　　“无名氏。”  
　　警员短暂地沉默了下：“名字。”  
　　“也许你可以给我起一个。”  
　　“名字。”  
　　“你是真的不知道？”  
　　“这位先生，现在我要给你做拘留笔录，如果你还打算这么不配合的话，我可以和你耗上一整个晚上。”James被他那一本正经地严肃劲儿逗笑了，这可真神奇，作为附近最乱的一个街区，这里的警察也功不可没，James见过那些黑警在昏暗的路灯下交易毒品，殴打妓女的画面，他没见过这个警员，所以说他可能刚调来，那也很好说明了为什么他脸上有James不熟悉的“正义感”。  
　　“嘿，blonde。”James站起来，他歪头笑的时候，露出尖白的犬齿，他走到了铁栏前，“靠过来点。”  
　　那位警员只犹豫了一两秒就走了过来，虽然他因为那个冒犯的称呼皱起了眉毛，但是看起来还是打算压抑自己的怒气，他比James稍微高了那么一点，两人对视的时候，他眼睛微垂，所以那显得他浓密的睫毛看起来更长了。  
　　“名、字。”  
　　James选择在这个时候一把揪住了他的衣服，对方显然早就在防范这个，他甚至露出了一丝轻笑，随即第一时间有力地抓住Jame的肩膀制住他，但是James并不是要打他，他拉下他的衣领给了这个小警员一个磕破嘴唇的吻。  
　　在刚尝到咸涩血味的第一秒，James就捂着肚子跪了下去，那劲儿可真不小。他咳嗽了几下爆出几声粗口，再抬头时看到对方被咬破的嘴唇却又觉得心情不赖。  
　　“James Barnes。”他保持微笑站起来，不过为了别再挨一拳，他稍稍站离了点，“不过我允许你叫我Bucky。”  
　　那名警员站在那里，有一会儿他完全没有一点儿动作，最终他盯着Bucky，伸出手指抹掉嘴唇上那点血迹，他快速瞥了一眼饶有兴致打量自己的囚徒，手指一拈后重新拿起那叠文件，他再次坐下来，甚至把椅子拖到了离监牢最近的位置。  
　　“我们有一整个晚上可以耗。”警员的声音平稳地回荡在拘留室内，他坐下，一条腿架在另一条修长的腿上，他把文件放在膝盖上，抖出一声响亮的“啪”。  
　　“那我真的很期待。”Bucky也拖来自己的椅子，那很简陋，他坐下的时候简直比警员矮了大半截，这让他看向对方的目光不得不有点仰视的意味。  
　　“Steve Rogers。”Bucky移动自己的目光看到从他上衣口袋里微微露出的工作证，“Nice to meet you.”  
　　名叫Steve的警员并没有搭理他，他仔细地把对方的名字记录在表格上，填好时间，又写了几笔。Bucky含着笑意看着他做这一切，他不知道怎么解释这种情绪，他在三个小时前死里逃生，Schmidt那把刀捅过来的时候，他觉得他避不开了，那把刀会深深地扎进他的胸腔，切割肌理，搅破他的心脏。他知道九头蛇那帮家伙想弄死他很久了，这场突袭来的意料之外却又情理之中。  
　　他想，Shit，这他妈的糟糕的日子看来是要到头了。  
　　但是黑暗中有人冲出来推开了他，那是个穿风衣的男人，因为夜色，Bucky看不清他的脸，他救了他，什么都没有说又快速地离开了，Schmidt也吓了一跳，在他准备追击那个人的时候Bucky截住了他，把拳头爽快地砸到他的下巴上。  
　　他活了下来，然后被‘恰好赶来’的警察们摁着头塞进警车，再被一把推进拘留室。  
　　Bucky知道这一切是个阴谋，他猜自己还没有彻底摆脱，他在脑内思索着自己的小计划，想着那些狠戾的报复和领地的夺取，但现在他有一部分的注意力不能自控地分给了眼前新来的小警员，他打量着他，因为他现在表现出的天真无畏而食指大动。  
　　这真是太有意思了。他舔过自己的嘴唇回忆刚才那一瞬间的触感，他不知道自己出于什么目的吻他，他就只是想那么做了。  
　　而James Barnes从来都是想怎么做就怎么做的人。  
　　  
　　墙上的挂钟发出滴答滴答指针走动的声音，正如Steve所说，他们有一整夜可以耗。  
　　没人发现屋外，一个穿风衣的男人消失在一道闪着蓝光的门后面。  
　　


	14. 【6】

　　关于Erskine博士的时空旅行项目现在已经知道的事情：  
　　1.目前只有一位志愿者仍坚持实验，Steve Rogers，试验次数：328次，成功率：31%。  
　　2.试验现阶段已经证实平行宇宙的存在，且各个平行宇宙间不存在直接关联性。在一个宇宙中生命体的死亡并不会影响到其他宇宙对应生命体的生存。  
　　3.各平行宇宙间不存在时间同步。  
　　4.时间机器打开的通道一次只能容许一个生命体通过，且不允许不同宇宙间生命体的交换。  
　　5.每次时空穿梭的着陆点，限定在使用者对应个体半径50米内，不能限定其他着陆点。  
　　6.穿梭后停留时间目前的最长记录为5小时。  
　　7.穿梭者无论做出何种行为，都无法改变他所生存的这个宇宙的过去，现在或未来。  
　　8.此实验对穿梭者的伤害目前尚未确认。  
　　  
　　“孩子。也许你该放弃了。”这回Erskine拒绝再帮Steve启动机器，躺在启动舱里的Steve看起来起码有50岁，但在上周的时候他看起来像是个12岁的少年，他们弄不懂这台机器对使用者的伤害到底是怎样运作，Steve每次醒来都不再是他上次睡去的样子，他可能变得年轻也可能老迈，他的瞳色会改变，外观也会有稍许的不同，也许这就是戏耍时间的惩罚，他成为时间长河里一个不能被定位的点，他以违反自然规律的方式运动着，当他达到极限的时候，等待他的可能是完全的抹杀。  
　　“我知道你想救Bucky。”Erskine盯着他金发里露出的银白，“但我们已经证明过了，无论你做什么，在这个世界，Bucky都不会再复活了。而且……”博士停顿了下，他看着在他手边不断晃动的数字和那一条条混乱交杂的电波线，“回到你的过去要比你穿越去平行宇宙难得多，也许这是上帝在告诉我们，或者是其他什么主宰一切规律的家伙……”说到这博士小小地叹了口气，“人不该妄图改变自己的历史。”  
　　“我不是要改变现在，博士。”Steve的声音已经和他们初见时完全不同了，他的声音现在是永远的沙哑，就像两块互相摩擦的破铁皮，破碎疲惫。  
　　“我是要创造一个新的宇宙。”Steve笑了下，他看起来平静温和，“属于一起离开地球的Steve和Bucky的。”  
　　


	15. 【-1】

　　“喏。”  
　　当Steve和Bucky一起走在回公寓路上的时候，Steve从他的书包里掏出那一叠书信，它们用白色嫩黄或者浅粉的信封装着，在Steve递到Bucky眼前的时候，他甚至闻到一阵浓郁的香水味道。  
　　Bucky很大声地打了个喷嚏，同时毫不掩饰自己不屑的神情。  
　　“今天都有些谁？”  
　　“Ellen，Debby，Rae，Zora……唔，还有Tina。”Steve小心地翻阅着它们，它们厚薄不一，但都被精心地包装着，Rae的那封拿起来还能听到细碎的沙沙声，Steve猜她是不是在里面塞了什么东西。  
　　“哦呼……我想我只记得Zora，你的同学？那个黑色头发总扎着蝴蝶结的那个？”  
　　“不，那是Dita。”Steve一边说一边把那堆信往Bucky怀里塞，“现在这些麻烦可是属于你的了，万人迷先生！”  
　　“嘿，这不公平！你在吃那些巧克力的时候可没有说这些都是我的责任。”Bucky笑闹着躲开Steve的手，他们在马路边推推搡搡，偶尔飞驰而过的自行车给他们留下一两句骂声。  
　　“但它们就是你的，属于你的，她们都在上面写了‘给我亲爱的James’。”Steve学着那些姑娘的调子，他故作甜蜜地看了Bucky一眼，结果把他俩都逗得哈哈大笑。  
　　“哦，哦，亲爱的，谢谢你！”Bucky一边笑一边用夸张的咏叹调应和他，“我很高兴接受这些，来吧，把你的爱意大声地读给我听听。”他轻快且自然而然地提议着，手指滑过那一叠信封的动作就像是在洗牌。  
　　他的同伴露出个反对的眼神：“哦我可不要读这些，珍惜这帮姑娘心意的家伙应该是你。”  
　　“可是那些姑娘用羞嗒嗒的语气拜托的家伙是你不是吗，‘拜托啦好Steve就帮我这一次吧’！”  
　　“哦，天，你，你那时已经来了？”Steve脸红了，因为局促的吞咽让他的喉结在Bucky眼皮地下小小地滚动了一下。  
　　Bucky不动声色地动了动眼珠。  
　　“嗯……”他假装思索了下，“我和我最好的朋友约了一起吃晚饭，然后看到他被姑娘堵在墙角，脸红得都要烧到耳朵根了，你应该允许一个人在好奇心的驱使下忍不住偷听了会儿。哦，我还听到她叫你小可爱！”在Bucky毫不掩饰地大笑持续升级前，Steve抬起手拍了他后脑勺一巴掌。  
　　“可、那、是、给、你、的！”Steve戳着Bucky的胸口，他说那话的时候，几乎是一个字一个字地蹦了出来。  
　　“所以那个是谁？Ellen？Debby？Rae？Zora？还是Tina？小可爱你就不好奇她写了什么嘛？”  
　　“我警告你，Mr.Barnes。”说到这儿，Steve停下脚步，他板起脸，Bucky知道他不是真的生气了，他只是有必要让接下来的话表现出严肃意味，他小个子的好朋友总是这样，如果真的生气了反而一句话都不会说。  
　　“不准再开那个称呼的玩笑。”  
　　“你喜欢她？”  
　　“什么？哦，没有！当然没有！”Steve吸了口气，他一下子停下来，不可置信地瞪大眼睛，他还没消下去的红晕一下子变得更生动了些，因为肤色的原因，他只要有一点儿脸红就能被轻易地分辨出来，“你在说什么傻话，我当然不喜欢Zora！她，她说话就像倒豆子我很多时候都不明白！”  
　　“哦，她叫Zora！”Bucky挑了下眉毛，带着一副得逞的表情从那堆信里抽出嫩黄色的一封，“来吧，读给我听听看。”他安静地望着Steve，嘴唇微抿出一个清浅的笑意，“就当是我好奇好了。”  
　　Steve犹豫了下，Bucky听到他小小声地嘀咕了几句类似于“混蛋”什么的词汇，接着他一甩背包，与恨恨拿过信纸的‘粗鲁’行为相反，他拆那封信的时候十分的小心翼翼。  
　　“恩……亲，亲爱的……J……James……”  
　　“带点感情，亲爱的。”  
　　Steve用一记眼刀回馈了Bucky笑眯眯的脸。  
　　“你可能，可能还不知道我，但我其实一直，默默地……i，喜欢着你……”  
　　“亲爱的，那是‘爱’，不是‘喜欢’，不要自己改词。”Bucky站在Steve身侧，当他凑过去用手指戳着信纸的时候，他感觉到Steve发烫的脸颊，这让他故意地更贴近了他点。  
　　“停止那个称呼，Bucky！”Steve咬了咬牙，“你给我站到对面去！不然就算了！”  
　　“OK，ok……”Bucky举起手倒退着拉开点距离。  
　　“别说废话！”  
　　Bucky做了个给嘴巴拉拉链的手势。  
　　他们停下脚步，一边是不断有行人经过的路面，一边是沉静流淌的江河，他们站在回家之路必经的桥上，落日时分的阳光不再那么刺眼也不再那么炙热，天空被染成一种沉甸甸的酡色，这些柔和的色泽闪耀在他们彼此肩头。  
　　Steve看着夕阳光辉下的Bucky，他吸了吸鼻子，把注意力又落回到信纸上。  
　　“我喜欢你很久了，虽然我想你肯定不知道，但是对于我来说，只要能够天天看到你，就，就感到非常的满足。我曾经躲在操场边看你打球，看你穿着短袖挥洒汗水，看你跳起来投球，有时候你看向场外，我知道你并不是在看我，但那都能让我兴奋地脸红起来，想要，想，呃……”  
　　“这感觉起来太奇怪了Bucky！”Steve把纸又折了起来，“这种东西你该留着自己看！”  
　　Bucky抬头看了下天，发出一声极大的嘘声：“啊老天，Steve别这么扫兴！我刚才可听着正得意呢！”  
　　“你、有、吗？”  
　　“有有有！”Bucky捏了下Steve的手腕，“念完它，我想听，想想你没有拒绝的那些巧克力，你吃的可比我多。”  
　　Steve再次展开了那张纸，他深吸一口气，现在他表现得像一个马上要无畏冲锋的战士！  
　　“但那都能让我兴奋地脸红起来，想要亲吻你，亲吻你，亲吻你诱人的嘴唇。”  
　　Bucky在他对面笑出声了，Steve飞快地瞪了他一眼，但他没有停下，他读得流畅起来，正如Bucky所期望地那样，饱含感情，满是爱意。  
　　“我尝试着在图书馆遇上你，我尝试在校园小道遇上你，我尝试和你选一样的课程坐在你后面或者旁边的位置，我选择和你参加一样的社团，我尝试了一切能够巧遇你的机会。可你身边总是有别人，比如Steve Rogers。”  
　　“对，Zora，真是不好意思。”Steve小小地抱怨了句，他摇了摇头，对面的正牌告白对象发出又一串憋在嗓子里的笑声。  
　　“James Barnes，当我在纸上写你名字的时候，我都会忍不住甜蜜，我曾经不由自主地在整张纸上写满你的名字，充满幻想，我想象着可以和你一起回家，一起肩并肩走在一起，想象着你能一眨不眨地看着我，只听我一个人说话，想象着你喊我的名字，靠近我，把手按在我肩上……”  
　　Steve被噎到了一般咳嗽了下，他以为Bucky又会说些什么，但什么都没有发生，他的友人站在那里，用安静的眼神等待他。所以Steve不得不继续念完它。  
　　“James Barnes，我想这也是我鼓起勇气给你写这封信的原因。爱情本身是不存在的，存在的只是爱情的证据。我把这些话告诉你，不管你是否接受，我都需要让自己爱着的人知道自己的心意，收获总是属于那些有勇气播种的人不是吗？”  
　　“所以，亲爱的James，让我特别郑重的说一遍……我爱你。”  
　　在Steve准备念署名前，Bucky用一指手指堵住了他的嘴巴，他飞快地从Steve手里抽走那张纸，把它胡乱地塞回信封里。  
　　“好的，哦，谢了。”Bucky低着头，在Steve凑过去想看他怎么了的时候，Bucky伸出胳膊把Steve按进怀里，他用另一只空着的手揉乱了那头金色的头发。  
　　“嘿！干什么？”Steve尝试着挣扎，但那只让Bucky搂得更紧了。  
　　“走啦，回家回家，我肚子都饿了。”Bucky的声音在Steve头顶响起，那种熟悉的带着点玩闹尾音的语气，他重新抬起步子，带着Steve一趔趄，他从Bucky的怀抱里挣脱出来，想要理下自己乱七八糟的头发，走前几步的Bucky转过了身。  
　　他们的一只手还握在一起，Bucky回身看他，用他深沉如海的眼睛，最后几缕阳光在他身后沉落着，Steve忍不住摈住呼吸，他想，那些情书，那些字句，其实是那样的真实，因为他的同伴，James Bucky Barnes，真的就是如此光彩熠熠的帅气着。  
　　Bucky的气息靠过来，他抬起手，把一直戳在Steve眼前的那缕头发撩到后面，又在抽手前，弹了Steve鼻子一下。  
　　“走吧，我想念我们公寓的沙发。”  
　　Bucky转过身去，Steve紧紧地跟在他身后。  
　　  
　　“读情书真是件有趣的事儿，对嘛，Steve，也许我们一会儿该再……”  
　　“闭嘴，Bucky，就是……闭！嘴！”  
　　


	16. 【7】

　　这次醒来后，Steve很久没有从启动舱里爬起来，博士担忧地望着他，在得到暗示后，替他关掉了整个房间的灯。Steve躺在启动舱里，舱内幽蓝的光笼罩着他的身体，他抬起手捂着眼睛，胸腔起伏着把一直沉郁的空气吐出去。  
　　这是他第七次穿越回‘自己’的历史，一次比一次离那次的分离更近些，Steve知道他和博士已经在渐渐掌握诀窍，也许不久后的将来，他就会到达他想去的那个点，然后去完成他一直想做的那件事。  
　　他是如此的想念Bucky，他的Bucky。  
　　  
　　当Steve换好衣服告别博士走出来的时候，他走到大街上，现实里目之所及的简单建筑和时不时飞过的高科技交通工具给人以一种奇怪的别扭感，但人们都习以为常地行走在其中。Steve想是不是因为自己长久地呆在实验室，所以对他现在的生存环境久久不能适应。他穿梭在各个时空宇宙，遇见各种各样不同的自己，在某个时空里，他可能是个在僻静乡村开咖啡店的小店员，在某个时空他是个能被搬进博物馆的著名画家。他成为过消防员，君主，骑士，神父，宇航员，警官，毒贩，甚至在一个时空里，他是个被冰封了七十多年的超级战士，政府把他解冻，把他从上个世纪一股脑儿地丢进一个完全陌生的新环境，steve隔着重重人群看穿着紧身制服给簇拥者签名的自己，某个微妙的时刻，那位英雄steve突然抬头看向他，他们的目光相触，在那一瞬间，他们发现他们其实都是如此的懵懂和惶恐，无论处在哪个年代，哪个时空，他们都被隔离在外，他们站在时代的缝隙中，灵魂囚于躯体，看时光呼啸着从眼前擦过，带走一切他们在乎或者依赖的人或事。Steve很想问是什么支撑他在这个眼花缭乱的世界生存下去，他站在那里，看着英雄Steve抱起一个孩子，他亲吻那个孩子，任由他抓乱他的头套，他笑起来，原本紧绷的脸舒展开来，人们呼唤着他，不是他的本名，而是喊他“Captain America”。  
　　时代需要的不是英雄Steve，而是Captain America。  
　　责任把他锲定在这个时代，而他选择接受了它。  
　　然后他的同伴，挥舞着锤子能够召唤闪电的神祇，穿着红金铠甲的富商，因为辐射而有了绿色皮肤的科学家巨人，聪敏而强大的特工们，走过来把英雄Steve从人群里拉出来，他们开着玩笑，攀着他的肩头，钻进巨大的飞行器里离开。  
　　Steve想，原来在这个宇宙里，英雄Steve身边还没有Bucky。  
　　  
　　是的，那是Steve另一个不为人知的秘密。他现在已经经历了284次成功的穿越，他会出现在自己不同的对应个体身边，在起初的几十起穿越中，他总能在‘自己’身边看到对应的Bucky，渐渐地他就留意起来，目睹一场场属于不同的“steve”和不同的“bucky”的相遇。他们并不总是恋人，快递员Steve并不知道在他楼下住着一个建筑师Bucky；绘画老师Steve也不知道他刚刚离职的学校有一位负责安保的Barnes先生；在战场上，二等兵Steve不会知道他刚刚躲过的一发扫射来自敌对阵营一位名叫James Barnes中士的枪口。  
　　在无穷计的平行宇宙里，都有一个Steve和一个Bucky，他们以各种奇妙的关系联系在一起，就好像每个人在不同的宇宙中都要保有一些不可改变的东西，他们的基因里可能潜藏了上帝刻下的ID来精准的标识他们每一个，这些复杂的科学推演Steve并不明白，但他让自己相信，他与Bucky的联系也是广袤宇宙间不可改变的定律之一。  
　　每一个Steve都在遇到或将要遇到Bucky的道路上，无论今后他们是否会并肩而行。  
　　  
　　在第156次成功穿梭的时候，Steve发现自己站在一个墓园里。阴冷的雨很快潮湿了他的肩膀，他举目四望，鞋子被青草和泥土沾染，他走过一座座墓碑，最后在一块新建的坟墓前止步。那个墓碑上是自己的名字。他愣住了，那是他第一面对已死亡的自己，黑色的墓碑前放着各色的花朵，被雨水淋得七零八落地。Steve犹豫了下，摘下手套抚摸那个凹凸不平的名字，心里却意外的平静。  
　　墓碑上写着：我最爱的人在此安眠。  
　　猛地，一只手一把攥住了他，把他狠狠地推到一边，他在这时才发现那个穿着黑色外套的男人，他半长粘腻的头发耷拉在他脸上，可以看见他充血的眼睛和胡子拉渣的下巴，他指甲里嵌着黑泥，一只手里拿着基本已经见底的酒瓶。他的呼吸里满是酒精的味道，开口时嗓音粗鲁暴戾。  
　　他摇晃了把，扶住了墓碑，发出一声小小的啜泣。Steve犹豫了下，过去按住他的肩膀，这让那个人抬起头来看他。  
　　“S……Steve？”他喊了声，酒瓶一下砸碎在地上，在Steve后退前，他的手臂像铁钳一样箍住了他，他抱紧Steve，压在Steve肩头像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭起来。  
　　“Steve你回来了嘛？Steve，Steve，我好想你……我好想你……”他在狂暴中按紧了Steve的脸颊，力道大得让人疼痛。在Steve来得及开口前，男人把嘴唇印了上去，那个吻太苦涩了，满是酒精香烟和泪水的味道。这个男人把所有的重量都压在Steve身上，他们一起摔倒在地上，Steve仰面朝天躺着，从天而降的雨水落进他大睁的眼睛里，再从眼角滑落下去。  
　　那个男人狂暴地吻着他，咬破了他的嘴唇，绞痛了他的心脏。他迟疑了会儿，最后伸出手回抱了他，他一下下拍着他的背，安抚那些弥漫在他身体里撕裂的伤痛。他知道这是谁，即使痛苦让他憔悴，Steve还是认出了他的面容。  
　　这是这个宇宙的Bucky，这次，他被独自留了下来。  
　　Steve后来把他送去了社区医院，他后来晕了过去，也可能是醉的睡着了，Steve看他躺在洁白的床上，手还死死地拽着他。他手上的计时器提醒他最多还只能停留半个小时，他站起来，目光停留在这位bucky沉睡的面容上。  
　　“Steve，Steve，求求你……别走……”  
　　他在睡梦中喊着，一遍一遍，并不会停歇。  
　　在那个时刻，他真切地想着也许他可以在这个时空留下来，陪伴这个孤独的Bucky，显然他们都失去了自己的伴侣，他们都不再完整，而这次穿越可能是命中注定的相遇。  
　　Steve只犹豫了几分钟，他沉重地呼吸着，最后还是把自己的手指从紧拽的力量中一点一点地抽离出来。  
  
 _他是如此的想念Bucky。_  
 _他的Bucky。_  
 _那是把他锲进这场时光长河甘愿漂流的唯一责任。_  
　　


	17. 【4.5】

　　“你害怕吗？”  
　　那个瞎了一只眼的男人这样问他，保险栓打开的声音就在他耳边。Steve挺直自己的背脊，他看着那个男人剩下的最后一只眼睛，浑浊一片，人性和理智完全被歇斯底里的疯狂替代，Steve从他手中接过那支手枪。  
　　他沉默回首，一阵突如其来的风从他的脚踝处掠过，卷起沙尘洒向天空，在目之所及的远处，崩毁的城市静默在灰蒙蒙的天空下，巨大的黑色宇宙飞船的一角显露出来，闪耀着刺目的棱角。Steve站在这里，他现在看起来就像个刚满十岁的男孩，这是他第516次穿越，当他发现他身处何处时，他还没有来得及惊喜，就被暴徒们发现了，他们把他从街口拖走，带到一个貌似首领的男人那儿，他们在那里高声策划着，那场Steve早已熟知的突袭，他们红着眼睛，流淌着口水，一些尸体在他们脚下腐烂，成群的蚊蝇飞舞着，而阴影处，陈放着成堆的枪支火药或者简陋的汽油瓶。  
　　地球还没有毁灭，而这里已经是地狱了。  
　　当那个男人准备用小刀割下Steve手指的时候，Steve承诺加入他们的计划。  
　　人群安静了下来，没人想过一个这么小的孩子会提出参与的要求，但那个男人答应了他，他大笑着交给他一把手枪，甚至还嘱咐给他一块地方休息。  
　　人群散去。Steve在属于他的那个角落里看着倒计时走完最后的刻度。  
　　God is dying.  
　　  
　　  
　　“Bucky！快点上来！”  
　　当Steve坐在摩托车后座上，逐渐逼近那辆运输车的时候，他听到了自己的呼唤。距离这一场景的实际时间间隔其实已经有整整三年，不过当然他在这之中无数次的进行了时空穿梭，所以即使说已经相隔了几十年也不算过分。Steve看着近在咫尺的自己和挣扎中的Bucky，运输车缓缓向前推进着，Bucky的脚踩在地上被拖行出深深地痕迹，Steve努力拉着他，面色苍白，俯身拉紧的手臂上绷出青筋。  
　　一声枪响擦着Steve的耳边飞了过去，他打了个激灵。  
　　Bucky绊了一下，松开了手。  
　　  
　　一瞬间，记忆包含的感官全部涌了过来。  
　　Steve想起自己那个时刻骤然而停的心跳，想起血液一下子全部涌向指尖而大脑泛起的晕眩，他想起自己扣进车厢边沿努力朝着掉落的Bucky伸出手，呼吸疼痛，他喊起来，风声和爆炸声就要把他压倒，他眼角抽痛，每一声呼喊都是他所有的力气。  
　　“Bucky！”  
　　“Bucky！”  
　　——Bucky。  
　　  
　　Steve在身前男人开枪前打偏了他的右臂，男人愤怒地回头，但Steve已经开枪了，他的手沉稳得没有一丝颤抖。  
　　完成他，Steve！  
　　那枚子弹从那个男人的眉心穿过去，血液碎骨和脑髓质飞溅出来，机车歪了下，横斜过来擦着地面倒下去，即使及时跳车，Steve还是听到了左肩骨折的脆响。  
　　你得保护Bucky，Steve！  
　　他憋住一声哼声，滚过地面，向着不远处的运输车跑过去。  
　　“Bucky，抓住我啊！”  
　 **Bucky，抓住Steve啊！**  
　　  
　　Steve触摸到了Bucky的背，他的指尖他的手掌，他贴上去，用自己所有的力气，狠狠地推了一把。  
　　


	18. 【0】

　　Steve抓住了Bucky的手。  
　　他把他拉了上来。  
　　他们紧紧地拥住对方，整个世界在毁灭，大地震颤，火焰蔓延。  
　　而Steve握住了Bucky的手，他们重新连接到了一起。  
　　  
　　现在，Steve的整个世界终于归位了。  
　　  
　　The End  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯哼，其实这是一则【拿一个BE换六个HE】的故事，大家要以宇宙的眼光看问题，其实整个宇宙是和谐的是美好的。冬盾终于get together了！  
> 数字就是主体steve的时间线，负数代表他穿越回的是过去。字母是平行宇宙的独立故事。  
> 爱情本身是不存在的，存在的是爱情的证据。  
> 所以写了这么个时空穿梭的故事，让Steve在完成心愿的过程中见证整个宇宙中Bucky和Steve是注定要在一起的“宇宙大真理”【爆】肯定有逻辑bug，请大家能忽视就忽视吧【跪谢


End file.
